


can't ever get enough

by KayNight



Series: never stopped loving you [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: “Do you truly want to do this?”“We’re… we’re just kissing, Dimitri, we’re not profaning the name of the Goddess.”Dimitri heaved a sigh. They had just shy of an hour before their next appointment, and things had been growing… more heated lately. Heated, as in lingering touches and kisses that were lips pressed together for more than 5 seconds straight. So they had mutually decided it was time to explore more, to seek out greater pleasure from each other than they had so far. Or, in more crude terms and as Sylvain would put it - they were going to… make out.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: never stopped loving you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500308
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	can't ever get enough

**Author's Note:**

> lmao @baoxie_ posted this (https://twitter.com/baoxie_/status/1191494867865587714?s=20) on twitter and so of course my weak ass had to write something for it, so credits to her for the pose n clothing n stuff. this is pretty quick and just something short and sweet and unbeta'd lol, but I figured I'd stick it in w the series bc it's written w that timeline/etc in mind. Sorry if it feels a little out of place!!

“Do you truly want to do this?”

“We’re… we’re just kissing, Dimitri, we’re not profaning the name of the Goddess.”

Dimitri heaved a sigh. They had just shy of an hour before their next appointment, and things had been growing… more heated lately. Heated, as in lingering touches and kisses that were lips pressed together for more than 5 seconds straight. So they had mutually decided it was time to explore more, to seek out greater pleasure from each other than they had so far. Or, in more crude terms and as Sylvain would put it - they were going to… make out. 

Dimitri was sitting on the edge of the bed they shared and feeling too warm in his turtleneck and trousers. Felix had an inkling of a blush on his cheeks, and paired with the sleeveless green turtleneck that showed a glorious amount of perfect skin, Dimitri was already a little overwhelmed. _ Well. Now is as good a time as ever_, Dimitri mused, before reaching for Felix’s waist. 

After pulling Felix into his lap, hands wrapped around the back of the smaller man’s thighs, Dimitri just left them there, pressed up against firm muscle. He basked in the feeling and tried to not just… stare at the view of his hands wrapped around those wonderfully sculpted - Dimitri swallowed _ hard_. 

They sat there for a moment like that, Dimitri looking at anything but Felix’s face or his chest or his hips or thighs or just. Anything. Felix stared blatantly at Dimitri’s lips, blush growing darker and darker by the second - before his patience snapped. 

Felix huffed and grabbed at Dimitri’s hands, moving them till they were flat on his ass, rather than tentatively caught between their thighs. They were both absolutely scarlet, Dimitri’s eye wide and distressed and Felix now looking literally anywhere but his lover’s face. Dimitri subconsciously flexed his hands and Felix made a soft noise in the back of his throat, pushing slightly into the warm touch.

“Oh,” Dimitri said, stupidly. 

“Don’t... don’t be so fucking hesitant,” Felix grumbled, propping his forearms atop Dimitri’s shoulders and lacing his fingers together behind his neck, “I want your hands on me, okay?”

Dimitri’s expression softened slightly then, a smile curling across his lips,”Okay.” 

Felix caught the shift out of the corner of his eye and turned back to face Dimitri, irritation creasing his brow. 

“What, what is it? Why are looking at me like that?”

“This is the first time you have done this, just the same as I. And yet you are acting so confident...” Dimitri huffed a breath and knocked their foreheads gently together, searching Felix’s expression for any sign of reluctance. 

“It’s just me, Fe,” Dimitri murmured softly, voice earnest and low as if trying to convince not only Felix, but himself. They’d been through hell together, this shouldn’t be - this _ wouldn’t _ be nearly as difficult. Felix did his best to scowl, but the nickname visibly softened his edges and he settled more firmly in the cradle of Dimitri’s hands.

“I’m not - I’m not acting.”

“Fe, you’re shaking.”

“I’m cold.”

“Perhaps it is your choice in fashion that has led this. Let me warm you up?”

“Who’s acting confident now?”

Dimitri darted forwards to kiss Felix and effectively shut him up - that much he had learned, even if their intimacy had not extended beyond such small affections. Felix relaxed into the kiss, and Dimitri felt relief wash over him as the trembling under his fingers subsided. 

They exchanged soft pecks at first - that much they were used to, just the gentle press of lips, the sharing of breath, sometimes the wild brush of tongue. By now Felix had one hand tangled in Dimitri’s hair, stroking slowly when he had enough brain power to dedicate to it, and the other fisted in the thick knit of the turtleneck. Every now and then their noses bumped, or Dimitri would murmur endearments between kisses that would make Felix squirm, and it was just, just _ perfect_. 

But when Dimitri said something particularly sweet (“Goddess, wish I could taste you”), and Felix shifted just right against those warm hands, he gasped quietly into Dimitri’s mouth and there it was - the slick drag of a tongue against his own. 

Felix nearly started in shock.

It was. It was wet. It was _ really _ wet. And warm? And, there it was again, and is this? _ Is this how you kiss? _Felix thinks wildly, parting his lips to bring Dimitri closer, to bring him in, to feel more of him. They fall into a rhythm, lips parting and breath coming quick and hot, and Felix feels himself pushing closer to Dimitri, pressing their chests together, using that hand woven through golden locks as leverage and sinking into the feeling of being _ surrounded _ and so utterly _ intertwined _ with the man he loved. 

And then, mind blank and skin on fire, Felix pressed forward and nipped at Dimitri’s bottom lip, teeth sharp and quick and easily nicking the thin skin. Dimitri hissed slightly and Felix stiffed, pulling away quickly. 

“Oh fuck, sorry-“

“Don’t - don’t be,” Dimitri panted, eye a little wild and the pupil blown. A pink tongue darted to soothe the raw skin of his lip and Felix tracked the movement numbly. Once again, without thinking, Felix leaned forward and swiped his own tongue in the path that Dimitri’s had set and pulled the swollen flesh into his mouth to suckle at gently.

Dimitri groaned, low and guttural and tightened his grip on Felix’s ass so that it was just shy of painful. The sound sent sparks down Felix’s spine and the feeling of those fingers, and the certainty that they’d leave bruises, made him - !.

Dimitri had never - neither of them had ever expressed their pleasure so vocally before, and it was like a scalding iron had been pressed into his guts. 

Felix needed, he needed, he needed something - something _ more _ . Lower lip still caught between his teeth, Felix jerked his hips forwards, sloppy and sharp - and _ oh fuck, he could feel Dimitri, he was hard just like - fuck fuck, fuck. _

Several things happened all at once - the brutal friction sent pleasure down Felix’s spine, causing him to crush forwards into Dimitri and whimper brokenly into the other’s mouth. Dimitri, for his part, had shifted his hands to pull Felix’s tight against him, and choked at the sound Felix made, shuddering against him and letting out a desperate whine. 

And then, a sharp knock at the door.

They sprang apart like the Goddess herself had descended into the room, both panting wildly and cheeks flushed bright red.

“Just - just a moment!” Dimitri choked out before burying his face in his hands and groaning. That groan was distinctly not the one Felix had been blessed with just a minute ago. No, this was a downtrodden, _absolutely_ _fuck my life _kind of groan. Felix felt it just as deeply in his soul as he did the first one, though.

He wanted to grumble and bitch and throw some sharp objects, but instead he found himself chuckling and a bright grin tugging at his lips. Dimitri just looked so... disheveled. 

In the twenty three years he’d known the man, Felix had seen Dimitri covered in mud, green with sickness, mad with grief... but Felix had never seen him so absolutely _ flustered_, so undone. Even through the spread of Dimitri’s fingers across his face, Felix could see the red of his cheeks and the part of his kiss-bitten lips gasping for breath. His broad chest heaved with the effort and a bead of sweat curved its way down his neck. And then there was a matter of the incredibly conspicuous bulge in his pants, that Felix had become so intimately acquainted with just moments ago. 

Felix had done that. With just a few sloppy, honestly probably _ terrible _ kisses, he had reduced Dimitri to a red-faced wreck. Felix was used to the feeling of accomplishment, of pride thrumming in his veins at mastering a new skill, but it was _ nothing _ like this. This was completely intoxicating, with none of the weariness or exhaustion that came with training. No, this wasn’t a quest for strength with no true goal in mind, this was just sheer pleasure for its own sake, for _ Dimitri’s _ sake. 

Noticing Felix’s silence, Dimitri carefully peered through his fingers and blinked at the awe and pride he found on the other man’s face. Happiness bubbled up within him.

“I suppose it does not matter if we excel at it as long as it feels good?”

“Are you telling me you’d be content just having me rut on you like we’re animals?”

“Felix, I would be content with you just-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

“Yes, my love... Well, then. There’s nothing for it. The only way to progress is practice.”

“Yeah, well, it's a good thing we have all the time in the world. No continent to unify or anything like that.”

On cue, another knock at the door.

“Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

One last kiss, and then they were off.   


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!!!!! nothing i love more than soft awkward kithes getting a little too heated whoops. anyways go stare at Jas's art on twitter (again @baoxie_) and be as pleased w these cuties as i am. comments and feedback much appreciated, i get too anxious to reply to comments but please know they mean the world to me!!!


End file.
